


Aftermath of an Aftermath

by Mari_Keiyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sexual Tension, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Keiyou/pseuds/Mari_Keiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected circumstances that lead from one aftermath to another...and another... then another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A silly four-part fanfic born from a Tumblr binge. Enjoy!

“I can’t b-believe you even- just look at him!” Alphys snapped, her usually mousy demeanor replaced with that of an infuriated mongoose.

“Alph, I swear didn’t mean- he started it…”

“Ugh! There’s still oil leaking in places!” She wiped away an ink black streak from Mettaton’s face. “Who knows when he’ll wake up from this, I just f-fixed him not that long ago!”

He didn’t mean for things to come to this… that’s what Sans kept telling himself the whole time he’d dragged the comatose robot to Alphys’s lab and even now as the haunting reboot noise from Mettaton droned on.

“I’ll be right back! I n-need more towels!” Alphys stormed away from the two, leaving Sans to his own thoughts.

“Y-you know, you kind of asked for that to happen…” He stammered, looking at the ground and back up to the blank expression on the robot’s face.

“Heh, I mean, what kind of schmuck tries to steal candy the way you did?” Sans shivered as he recalled the moment…

 

-a little bit ago-

 

Sans was minding his own business, hanging around the MTT building just after his stand-up routine, a silvery wrapper in his hand.

“I don’t think I’ve had candy in quite some time, I wonder where Frisk got this from…” He said to himself as he unwrapped the tiny sugar ball from it’s paper prison.

“Is that… monster candy?” A voice spoke up behind him.

Sans turned his head to see Mettaton standing nearby, his once boxy robot form all dolled out in the new slender one he’d revealed a few days ago via stage fight.

“Yep, it was a gift from the human.” Sans grinned.

“Oh my…” Mettaton’s eyes glowed a vibrant pink hue. “Y’know Sansy darling, I used to be an adorable ghost before I became a famous robot star…”

Sans rolled his orbs. “Who doesn’t know that?” He had the candy in his bony fingers twirling it around them.

“And, well; I must confess. I’ve never been able to eat anything other than ghost food and synthetic oils… sugary things were impossible to come by, so…”

Sans chuckled. “Is there something you’re getting at with this story, Metsy?”

“I’m sad to say, I’ve never had monster candy before.” He sighed longingly. “And with this new form, I have a wider range of-”

Sans popped the sugar ball in his own mouth.

“Uh! You didn’t let me finish my story!” Mettaton whined.

“Sorry pal, you were taking too long to ask if you could have-!!”

Sans didn’t even have time to register the sudden lack of space between him and the tall robot, he was up off the ground, crushed against pink and black latex and jaw first into Mettaton’s gaping mouth, a sharp tang of metal sliding past his teeth and setting his magic on edge as the pseudo tongue rolled through his skull and reeled back with the candy ball.

The stocky skeleton stared blankly as he was placed back on the ground, the metal coils around his torso snaking back to become mettaton’s arms again.

“Oh, is this what they call strawberry?” Mettaton smirked.

Glaring a sharp glowing blue dagger at Mettaton, Sans fiercely summoned a Gaster Blaster before common sense could catch up.

 

-currently-

 

Alphys was still muttering obscenities to herself as she came back into the room.

“Ya weirdo… I can still taste metal…” Sans said quietly, feeling his face heat up.

“What was that?” Alphys grunted at Sans.

“Nothing important.”


	2. Aftermath... at Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes his woes to Grillbys bar... good idea, right?

“Ugh….”

“Sans, you’re even less lively than you usually are…” Said the fiery bartender behind the counter.

Sans glanced up at Grillby and sighed loudly. “Welp, how the heck would you react if your boss harassed you after work?”

Grillby blinked behind his glasses. “Harassed you how, exactly?”

Sans, using what abridged version of events he could explain, told Grillby about his encounter with Mettaton at the MTT building.

“…then I dragged him to Alphys so he wouldn’t die- Uh, you okay there, Flamester?”

Grillby quickly put down the bottle he’d tilted by accident while listening to Sans’s story, a slight twitch in his eye as he sopped up the mess. “Am I well? Are you?”

Sans shrugged and rested his head back on the bar counter. “I’ll live, but work is going to be awkward now…if I still even have a job there.”

“…Wait right here.” Grillby said and he went to the kitchen.

“…Did that really happen?”

Sans looked to his left, and Red Bird was staring at him with glossy eyes.

“Yes, yes it did.” Sans looked away, agitation reaching his voice. “It wasn’t even that great… sorta.”

“I-I’m so jealous!” She cooed.

Sans rolled his orbs.

A short time later Grillby returned with a tall glass and a fancy bottle in his hands.

“What’s that ya got?” Sans asked him.

“Despite my better judgement, I do feel a bit sorry for you. So I pulled out something I’d been saving in the back for Solstice.”

Sans perked up a little. “Oh? What is it?”

“A little number I managed to buy from Gerson last spring. He claims he’s had it since before the migration from the ruins.”

“Wow, that vintage, eh?”

“I’ve no reason to believe he’d be lying about it.” Grillby sat the tall glass on the counter and uncorked the bottle. “and since this is a cheering up occasion, it’s an opportunity to find out how good it actually is.”

Sans grinned. “Heh, so I’m a guinea pig...” He accepted the glass from Grillby . “Thanks, pal.”

“Can I be a guinea pig too?” RB spoke up.

“That would be 30 gold if you’d like.”

RB moaned. “I wish I could get kissed by celebrities and get free drinks, you’re so damn lucky, Sans.”

Sans paused mid-drink with a bit of hesitation before he spoke. “You really think so?”

“I know so!” The feathered lady huffily retorted.

“…Well I don’t.” He whispered into the glass as he sipped the pale gold beverage. Sans eyes lit up as he took a longer swig than he planned. “A-are there tomatoes in this?!!”

“According to Gerson; cherry tomatoes and fruit. Aged into a fine wi-” Grillby was replaying and paused as he watched Sans down the entire glass in one fell swoop.

“-wine.”

“Hell, that’s tasty! I got paid today might as well take the whole bottle!”

“…Will that be covering your other tabs as well?” Grillby huffed.

Sans hiccuped and grinned widely, a sudden wild and spacey look in his eyes. “Sure sure buddy, the whole sheb-shib-shebang!”

Grillby picked up the bottle and gave it a second look. “You can’t possibly be this drunk after one hit…”

“H-hey, RB! How many light bulbs does it take to screw in a bir- wait I said that backwards- I mean…”

RB giggled and Ug Fish guffawed.

“No no, I got a better one! How do you confuse a royal guard? Ya put them in a jelly doughnut and tell them it’s rou- no- that ain’t right either…”

“Whoowie, Grills” Party Bunny laughed. “You really spiked the poor guy didn’t ya?”

Sans was nearly off the bar stool. “I ain’t shpiky…” He pointed at Grillby. “That guy ish though, but him’s sheriously the best!”

Grillby shook his head. “Clearly this concoction is too strong for anyone to consume…Sans no, stay off my counter-” He caught the stocky skeleton by the waist and sat him down on the floor behind the counter.

“Grill! I wus gunna sing fur ya!”

“That won’t be necessary, Sans.” Grillby clapped his hands loudly. “everyone vacate, I’m closing up early.”

With the bellowing and grunts of the patrons, the shuffled out the door to the tone deaf hymns of the drunky skeleton.

When the floor was cleared, Grillby crossed his arms and looked at Sans. “What am I to do with you?”

“Ah Grills, ya did plenty!” Sans was laughing to himself on the floor. “Oh wow, I haven’t felt thish happy in yeeearsh!”

Grillby sighed and helped him off the floor. “Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.”

“I can’t feel my legs…” Sans giggled.

“…Carry you home then.”

-the next day-

“Ohhhh, what the ever living hells…” Sans rolled over and was immediately on the floor of his bedroom, or what he believed was his bedroom, the blurring made it difficult to be certain right away, but there were familiar socks lying next to him.

“Why… why the hell do I ache everywhere…”

He heard a door opening and lifted his head to see what could be his brother silhouetted in the door frame.

“Finally awake?” Papyrus sounded peeved.

“Ugh… why do I feel like I got run over by twelve Doggos… and a meat grinder…” Sans rolled over again and immediately regretted it. “Owww….”

“You probably have a hangover… you weren’t exactly behaving in a sober manner, especially when I left to go get you and found you hanging all over that bartender.”

“I… I was what now?”

“You heard what I said.” Papyrus continued, coming into the room to help Sans stand up. “I found you practically glued to Grillby, and you were making out with him. He looked so mortified.”

Sans felt the ground beneath him drop, but not because he fell down after being helped up.

“What did you say?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I wonder if some of the monsters *namely at Grillbys* have actual names and we only saw what Frisk decided to call them so we never got to learn/know real names... kinda curious.


	3. Aftermath... of an aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Bird gets to play messenger... Good luck!

“Hey, RB”

“What is it Sans?”

“You speak flame, don’t you?”

Red tilted her beak in contemplation. She honestly didn’t have a clue how to speak flame, let alone elemental in general. Her attempt to speak for Grillby started as a drunken joke, but he never complained about it.

“S-sometimes… I’m still rusty at it. Why do you ask?”

“I want you to tell Grillby my burg sucks.”

“…You could ask him yourself, he’s behind the counter.”

“I don’t feel like moving, and you’re going to the same spot you sit at anyway.”

Red did ponder over why Sans wasn’t in his usual spot himself when she walked into the bar, but she figured time and patience alluded to the mystery of it and the reason would reveal itself eventually.

Though it didn’t mask her curiosity enough, as Sans was giving his plate the stink eye and he sounded extra grumpy.

“Sure, I’ll do that…”

When she got to the bar an even more sullen looking bartender was cleaning an already spotless glass over and over.

“Grillby?”

The droopy flame looked up at her.

Red was nearly speechless about the sudden attention, but spoke anyhow “Sans says his burg…isn’t right.”

Grillby had a wildfire in his eyes, and he took a deep breath. “You can tell him if he really is upset to come say it himself.”

Speaking in common monster immediately?! Now things didn’t add up.

Red nodded. If this had to do with last week then Sans must be embarrassed about how hammered he got after one drink of that wine.

But why would it lead to him sitting away from the counter?

Red trotted back to Sans, who was making origami birds out of napkins.

“He said… He asked what’s wrong with it.”

Sans, without looking up at her, scoffed and said "Tell him I asked for well done and extra pickles, it’s underdone and has cucumbers.”

Red sighed. but the thought that a mystery gripe between the skeleton and bartender was too good to walk away from just yet.

Walking back to the bar she noticed the same glass was beginning to turn a shade of heated blue. how long had he been cleaning the same glass?

“Sans… he says he doesn’t want to speak to you.”

Not exactly what he said, but it was true, yes?

Grillby shook his head. “Let him know that if he wants to be that way then he’s free to leave anytime… but to pay off that tab first.”

Red let the words sink in as she went back to Sans. If Grills was upset enough to encourage the idea of his best customer leaving, it must have been an awful fight.

“G-grillby wants to know what’s bothering you… besides the wrong order.”

If she was going to be their telephone she at least wanted to know what was eating her drinking buddy.

Sans looked up and glanced at Grillby before speaking. “What’s bothering me? gee i dunno Grill, maybe the fact that you didn’t say a word to me since I got here, you gave me the cold shoulder when I tried getting your attention, and you had someone else bring me lunch when I decide to avoid the counter… how about what’s your problem?… you got all that, Red?”

Red blinked quickly… she didn’t, not quite; but it was enough to figure out that it was indeed that the two were fighting. “Y-yes i did.”

Sans seemed to realize he vented a bit too harshly and apologized, a bluish tinge on his cheekbones. “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to blow up at you.”

Red nodded, “I’m fine. But seriously though, maybe it would be better if you spoke to him yourself.”

“l.. l can’t.”

Feeling sorry for the stocky skeleton, she patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

She got back to the counter in time to see the glass was just a melted pile in his fiery hands.

“Grillby… Sans wants you to know that he’s not leaving… he wants to keep coming here… he’s your friend and he just wants to… he wants to apologize to you… if you’ll apologize to him.”

Just be friends again, don’t be like this… she thought to herself.

Grillby turned around, dropping the former glass into a container before glancing at Sans and nodding. “Very well, but he has to meet me out back.”

Red looked flabbergasted. Outback?!! Did Grillby intend to fight him…for real?!

Fearing for the skelly, Red went to Sans quickly. “He says if you really want to know, meet him outside, behind the bar-oh Sans, please don’t do it, I don’t want to see you and Grill fight-”

Sans was already out of his seat and out the front door before she could finish her plead. It was still early so the usual crowd wasn’t there to witness the oddity save for Hamster, too face deep in his phone in his usual place by the broken jukebox to pay attention.

“Oh, what do I do, what do I do?!!” She nervously hopped on one foot. If she did nothing her friends were going to brawl and the guards would come and- No!

“I’m not going to let this happen!” she raced out the door and headed around the back.

She slowed down when she realized there wasn’t any sounds of scuffling or magic attacks, just soft talking. Taking slower steps so she couldn’t be heard, she paused at the wall of the bar and tried to hear what they were saying.

It was too muffled for her to make out, but it didn’t sound hostile so she relaxed. Expecting the two to resolve their conflict soon, she waited a bit longer, and their voices died down… replaced with a noise that sounded like a rough shoving of boxes.

Alarmed, she moved closer and peaked around the corner.

Only to immediately pull back and cover her beak, a brilliant shade of her namesake.

The noise was not what she’d expected. Grillby had Sans backed onto a few boxes and the two were very heatedly sandwiched together in a mangling of fire against bones, visible tongues dancing so close their faces looked merged.

With that visual burned into her minds eye she quietly went back onto the bar and helped herself to her usual on the shelf.

“Oi…” Hamster said, looking up from his phone. "Did Grillby say you could do that?”

Red took a swig of her beverage after pouring a glass. “Oh yeah, after what I went through for those two, I think I deserve this.”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fic will be Sans and Grillby's conversation behind the bar. Things will definitely get heated.


	4. Aftermath during the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Sans and Grillby. Settle this feud gents!

Aftermath during the Aftermath: Sansby story continued:

No sooner had Red mentioned Grillby wanted to see him out back, Sans was out of the booth and out the front door, kicking up snow as he ran to the back.

He slowed down as he rounded the corner, finding the fiery bartender standing nearby a tall set of wooden boxes that made the back half of the bar look like an unfinished fort.

“Heh, careful there Grill...” Sans said, walking up to Grillby and pausing close enough to see the look of irritation in his posture. “Don’t think that wood ‘Wood’ be too happy if it got burned.”

“I’m not back here to listen to a stand up comedy, Sans...” Grillby muttered.

Sans laughed curtly. “Y-yeah, I know...”

Grillby pushed up his glasses as he spoke. “Despite how today turned out, Red was right to botch our messages to one another.”

Sans blinked. “Botched? I was serious about that bum order you gave me.”

Grillby huffed. “That was supposed to be Hamsters... I guess my mind wandered to other places.”

Not knowing what to say to that, Sans scratched the back of his head. “I- I know I didn’t help by not coming in for a whole week... it just felt really awkward... y’know, after that free drink thing.”

A grimace ghosted across Grillby’s face as he pushed up his glasses again, seemingly as an act to comfort himself more than an actual need to adjust them. “You- you’re not wrong for it... I would have been the same way if I’d been in your shoes.”

Both Sans and Grillby sighed and spoke at once, their words blending with apologies that sounded...

Eerily similar. 

So much so that Sans asked Grillby to repeat himself. “What was that you said?”

“I said I’m sorry I put the moves on you that night.”

The wind seemed to still as Sans took in what the Fire Man said. “Wait, what do you mean? I’m the one who-”

Grillby cut him off. “No you didn’t, you weren’t sober; I should have taken that into account-”

“But Papyrus said-” Sans shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense, he told me I was a- all over you that night...” Sans stuttered, his face a light flushing of blue.

“Did he... I suppose at that point it would have seemed like it.” Grillby sat down on one of the shorter boxes as he kept talking. “No, it was definitely my fault that you were caught that way...”

 

-A week ago-

 

“Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.”

“I can’t feel my legs...”

“...Carry you home then.” Grillby replied and knelt down to help Sans up on his back. He’d done this before when Sans wasn’t at his finest, but until now he’d never really taken into account how easy it was to heft the stocky skeleton... nor how... nice it felt.

“You’re such a lightweight, literally and figuratively tonight.” Grillby said, trying to shake the odd thoughts from his mind.

Sans guffawed behind Grillby, sending a warm breath of air down the nape of Grillby’s neck. It made him shiver. 

“Thas a good one Grill, I migh hafta use that for my next gig... hell if I even gotta gig. Dammit I really fucked him up when he kissed me...”

Grillby ignored the pang of irritation in his chest. “You can hardly be blamed for that.” Grillby paused by the counter. “Mettaton has zero regard for the personal space of others.”

“An- an the funny thing..” Sans rambled on. “I wouldn’t a minded it.. I mean if it wadn’t outta nowhere... did ya know he tastes like metal?”

Twitch! “Nope. Don’t see why I’d know that.” 

“Well he do-does.” He rested his head against Grillby’s shoulder as he yammered on, ignorant to the sharp in take of breath from Grillby. “S’not cool what he did, it kinda sucks.”

‘Please stop talking...’ Grillby silently begged.

“Sucks, get it? Cause he kissed me... dammit.” He tightened his grip around Grillby.

‘He isn’t sober... he doesn’t realize... let it go Grill...’

“I-I wish I could forget about it, ya know?” 

Grillby suddenly about faced. Walking back to the counter, he hefted the stocky skeleton off his back and onto said counter. 

“Hey, din’t ya say to stay offa this? Ya want me ta sing now?”

“Sans...” Grillby had both hands flat against the counter, trapping Sans between his arms. A flash of blue spashed across the Skeleton’s face. 

“Heh, if ya don’t mind me saying, from this angle ya look pretty ‘hot’ Grillz.”

“If you think that...” Grillby said, running a hand behind Sans to slip under his jacket and up his spine. His other hand skimmed Sans’s jawline as he spoke. “Then how would you like me to help you forget that kiss?”

The orbs of Sans’s eyes lit up a bit brighter, and he leaned into the touch of Grillby’s warm hand. “Damn doesh that ever sound inviting-” 

Grillby cut him off by leaning in and brushing his fiery lips against San’s teeth.

 

-Present day-

 

Sans had an unreadable expression on his face as Grillby told him what had transpired that night.

“Then you got a bit grabby and I wound up on the floor with you over me, and your brother happened to walk in...” Grillby paused. “A-are you having a hard time believing this? I’m just telling you from a sober perspective.”

“No- no... I” Sans closed his eyes and pinched the bridge between his eyes. “I’m not doubting you... I just don’t remember any of that.”

Grillby blinked in surprise. “None of it at all?”

Sans shook his head. “I only remember saying I’d buy the whole bottle of that wine before everything just... goes black.” He shuffled forward and fell back onto a short box next to Grillby and stared up at the miles high starry ceiling. “Shit, that drink was too strong.”

Grillby let out a sound of agreement. “I’ll have to let Gerson know his stock is laced with something.”

“Kinda surprised you haven’t yet.” 

“Eh, like I said... my mind’s been other places.” 

Sans glanced over at Grillby, a small grin plastered to his face. “Like what?”

Grillby turned to him, an equally sly smile. “I’m sure you’ve got a good idea where my mind’s been.”

Sans laughed. “Must be nice, considering I don’t remember it at all...”

“Would you like to?”

Sans wasn’t even halfway to sitting up on the box before Grillby roughly pushed him back and straddled him there, fiery face just inches from his own.

“With your permission of course.”

Saying nothing, his ‘come and get me’ grin being enough, Sans leaned up into Grillby’s warm and inviting kiss.

-Fin.

-AFTERMATH BONUS-

“Soo...” Sans adjusted his jacket so it didn’t look like he spent nearly twenty minutes having it roughly shoved about. “What did you do with that wine?”

Grillby was straightening out his tie as he replied. “Oh, I dumped it in a flowerbed out back in the woods behind the bar a couple days ago.”

Sans quirked an eyesocket. “A flowerbed?”

Grillby shrugged. “It’s not like I planned on keeping it, besides I doubt it would hurt the flowers.”

 

[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/Marie_Thiebaut/media/drunkyflowey_zpsvfoqdhuz.png.html)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically the story ended at chapter four, this is just a stray piece set in the same story but there's mettasans all over the place.

“welp, there’s my shortcut quota for the day.” Sans muttered to himself as he made his way towards the far end of a hallway that was cut off from the rest of the building in the MTT hotel.

He carried his slow pace to a peculiar door with call buttons. “kid’s givin’ me a real work out with all the walking they do, when’s the last time they sat down?” He pressed a button and listened for the humming of the elevator carriage to stop for him, pleased as it dinged and opened up. “there we go, nice and private.”

He stepped inside the elevator, momentarily taking in just how different it was from the standard wide spaced carriages made to accommodate crowds of monsters and was doctored instead to carry at least three... or rather just one as this elevator was made for a certain robot with enough ego to fill a three space elevator and then some.

Or at least egotistical in that it was air conditioned and decorated in posters catering to his likeness.

Sometimes when he was sure he’d be the only one in the halls as this was a time where the robot star was in the middle of a live showing, Sans would take the opportunity to ride in the private elevator to get places as the machine functioned as a ‘shortcut’ of sorts to any floor in the hotel.

Sans just happened to find it by accident one day when he spied Mettaton in all his boxy glory sauntering down a hallway like he’d been sneaking around his own building.

Sans leaned back against a posterized wall and breathed deeply. “Just need to rest up, maybe grab a glamburger at the cafe..” He said to himself out loud before feeling the floor beneath him jolt and come to a stop.

_‘weird, it’s a bit early before the first fl-’_ his thoughts froze on the spot when the doors slid open and a familiar but humanly prima dona robot stepped inside.

“Well, fancy meeting you in my private elevator, Sansy.”

“i-i-uhh...” Sans shrugged, hoping to mask his surprise. “i wasn’t expecting you to be here, don’t you have a show to run?”

Mettaton scoffed, stepping in and hitting a button for different floor. “I had to cancel. The make up artist never showed up, and the last thing I want to hear is more excuses about how ‘so sorry’ he is, so I’m having a me day now.”

“ah.” Sans replied. Silence save for the whirring of the elevator filled the small space and it made Sans feel a bit fidgety. “so, aren’t you going to ask me how i found this elevator of yours, mettaton?”

“Why should I” He replied. “It was bound to happen one day, and I don’t feel like talking about it right now... although.” Suddenly the lanky robot turned and smacked a button above the call-box and it made the entire elevator come to a screeching halt.

Sans caught himself from tripping over the sudden shift and eyed the button before looking back at Mettaton. “what did you do that for?”

“You actually reminded me there’s something rather important I need to say to you.” Mettaton sighed. “And it’ll take much longer to explain than our trip will allow.”

It didn’t look as if Mettaton was actually ready to dish any vengeance on him for being in his private elevator, so Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched upright. “’’kay, lay it on me, what’s up boxy-ton?”

“It’s about before, you know that ‘incident’ with the candy.”

ah, of course. Sans hadn’t given it much thought since it happened as a certain fire elemental had given him motivation to forget, but he’d be lying if he didn’t wonder at times when mention of it would surface again.

“yeah, what about it?... you’re not expecting a round two are you?”

“Oh;” Mettaton’s synthetic face lit to a pinkish hue before continuing. “No-not at all, I mean I wouldn’t be opposed if- oh what am I saying...” Mettaton clasped his hands together and breathed out his nose and it made Sans wonder if that was even necessary, though like he had room to question it since he himself would do that too sometimes and he had no lungs.

“Dr. Alphys has made it very clear to me that I was... rather bold with my decision to approach you in such a manner, and that things of that nature are not always wanted by individuals, that not every monster wants to experience kisses from great celebrities like me, though quite frankly it seems a bit absurd-”

“you getting somewhere with this metsy?” Sans could feel sweat beading under his collar and wondered if the AC was broken... had it always been hot in this room?

“Right, right; I wanted to say I’m sorry for not first asking for your permission to kiss you.” He finished.

“oh, is that all?” Sans chuckled. “well, what can i say but apology accepted.”

“Thank goodness, now I have more I need to address.”

Of course he does... “yeah?”

“The matter of learning very recently that you actually did enjoy that kiss from me despite what dear Alphys insisted.”

The lights in Sans’s eyes shrank as he took in what Mettaton just said. “uh, what?”

Mettaton’s lips curled into a knowing grin. “Oh, let’s just say a little birdie told me that she overheard you say, and I quote; ‘you wouldn’t have minded it if it wasn’t so unexpected’.”

_‘red, what the actual fuck you gossiping little-’_ Sans shook his thoughts at an early turkey dinner from his mind and tried to hide the heat rising to his face. “i- i admit it might be a very abridged version of what i could have said but let’s be clear, i was drunk that night-”

“She’s not the only witness to this confession Sans, I do have my sources, and people love to chat with a star...especially stars with free tickets to to my shows.”

“heh, don’t they just...” he begrudgingly agreed, wondering what other lofty things might have been shared with Mettaton over the years.

“Let’s not get off track though, shall we?” Mettaton lowered his eyelids with an expression that Sans was failing at telling himself there was nothing alluring about it. “Now that it’s just you and me here I think it’s a fine opportunity to... mayhaps continue from where we last left off, with a fair amount of consent between both parties this time of course?”

You could hear a pin dropping in the void it got so quiet. “c-continue, you mean the kiss!?”

An overly friendly smile flashed across Mettaton’s face, “That’s right, the truth of it is I have had it bad for you since you first started working as a stand up at my comedy hour.”

“you...you what?!” If it was hot in the elevator earlier then it was nothing compared to the sudden spike in temperature, there was definitely no hiding the hot blue from his face now.

“At first it was mirth, I found myself laughing at your jokes and it made me feel pleased.” He said solemnly. “Then another night during one of your sketches, you got a bit serious before dialing it back with another slap stick.”

Sans was fairly certain he knew which show that was and it had been his best night yet.

Mettaton laughed a little. “While it was funny, that joke seemed to show a deeper side to you than I expected, and..” Mettaton touched his chassis. “I couldn’t stop looking at you in a different light. It moved me in such a way that I knew for a fact that this feeling I got was becoming crush-like.” He started blushing again as he carried on. “So that night when you ate that candy in front of me it made me feel motivated enough to chance what actually kissing you would feel like...”

Mettaton started moving towards Sans. “And even after you trashed me for it, I still found I wanted more...”

Figuratively floored by Mettaton’s speech, Sans could only blink in response. _‘m-mettaton had a crush on me...this whole time?!... how the heck did i miss that... should have been obvious, i’m usually better at reading people, i mean the guy is an actor so maybe it’s no wonder i didn’t regist- uh, is he getting a little too close?’_ Sans realized the space he occupied was getting a bit small as the robot moved towards him.

“So I do admit it...” Mettaton slowly stepped toward Sans as he spoke. “I had prior motives for my behavior, and that they stemmed from... how should I put it?”

Sans backed from Mettaton as the slinky robot got closer, but the elevator was much too small to allow for the sort of space Sans wanted in order to keep his preconceived bubble from being invaded, nor did it help that he was still feeling winded from using shortcuts to follow the human around and soon enough Sans found himself with his back against the cold metal of the elevator wall and Mettaton towering over him, palms against the wall and just inches away from sandwiching the both of them.

“..They stemmed from a bit of... frustration.”

“uh, yeah, i’d say that makes the both of us considering you’re hoggin’ quite a bit of space here, bud.”

“Sans, don’t be coy.” Mettaton ran a cashmere gloved hand down San’s face, making the stocky skeleton quiver as he kept speaking. “I could sense it from you too that day, I could practically taste the way your magic sparked when I stole that candy from you... I dare say it was even tastier than the candy.”

Sans felt a well of half hearted denial rising to his throat, but stifled it with a quick gulp since Mettaton gave him no room to use his words to try explaining that no; the blush on his face was not there because of pent up feelings, not even because of the the sudden kissing... no; he wasn’t secretly excited at the prospect of tasting that same metal tongue from before... especially not because it was a sweeter tang than he remembered it being... also definitely no to what Mettaton started doing to him with his hands, running them down the front of his shirt and stopping at his hips... nope he wasn’t feeling at all aroused by it.

Nope, not a bit... not- _mmmhhh._

“Darling, that’s quite the noise you made just now.”

Sans couldn’t tell which feeling was more aggravating, the heat from the blush on his face or the magical tummy butterflies that shot from his chest to his loins. “w-well i tend to get pretty vocal where it matters, or so i’m told.”

“I’ll say...” Mettaton licked his lips in a devilish manner. “I think I want to hear some more.”

Sans yelped a little when a metal arm snaked around his waist and fingers skittered across his lower spine under his coat and shirt.

“Oh yes, just like that.”

Sans eyelids felt heavy as Mettaton leaned in and planted wet kisses on his neck while his hands roamed around under his shirt, making his breath hitch as they traveled up the inside of his rib cage and started fondling his soul.

“m-met-mettaton- that’s- i..” Mettaton cut him off by kissing him again and Sans felt his legs buckle and he allowed himself to be pressed to the wall, letting Mettaton’s lithe torso keep him from slipping down.

Just as Sans started feeling brave enough to grasp Mettaton’s waist a loud electronic musical number echoed around them.

“Oh Delta what now-” Mettaton huffed, backing away from Sans and fishing for his cell phone. “What is it, and make it qui- Oh.. oh really? You don’t say?” Mettaton glanced at Sans with a saddened look. “I get it, yes... yes... no don’t do it yourself; I’ll be there soon.” Mettaton hung up his call and a defeated noise rose from him. “Sorry darling, I’d turn this one down but it seems duty calls.” Mettaton looked around the elevator. “ Besides, as quaint as this elevator is, it isn’t exactly where I imagined you and I doing the dirty tango.” He smiled slyly. “If you’re still up for it... and I can tell you are, I can leave you with my room key and when I return we can carry on from there.”

“sure- wait; i mean-i’ll think about it...” Sans rambled, still not quite grasping what just happened but finding that having Mettaton ravage him like that wasn’t as unwanted as before. “actually there’s some things i gotta go do so... maybe sometime later?”

“Well then don’t keep me waiting for too long.” Mettaton fished out a fancy looking key from a crevice in his chassis. “Here’s an extra key, for when you’re ready.” He boldly stuck his hand in Sans’s pants pocket, dropping the key in there and not so subtly caressed his pelvis as he stepped away to deactivate the emergency stop, letting the elevator continue it’s course to the floor Sans had planned to stop at, though for whatever reason Mettaton stepped out. “Ciao, Darling.” Mettaton said with an air kiss and the doors closed.

The weight of everything that happened came crashing down on Sans and he fell to the floor of the elevator. “h-holy shit...” He dug the silver key from his pocket and gave it a closer look as he contemplated Mettaton’s words.

“i’m gonna need more than a few burgs after that.”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *admits to being low-key mettasans and feels more sins crawing* Heh.


End file.
